Due to stable electrical properties, electrical connectors have been widely applied to electronic fields, such as computers. An electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board commonly includes an insulating body and conductive terminals received in the insulating body. The conductive terminals are used for transmitting signals between the chip module and the circuit board. However, the arrangement density of the conductive terminals is increased continuously along with the increasing of information transmission quantity, so that crosstalk between the conductive terminals is increasingly serious to influence the signal transmission quality.
There are two crosstalk inhibition manners which are conventionally known in the art. The first crosstalk inhibition manner: a crosstalk inhibition structure is arranged at the periphery of the insulating body, such as an electrical connector disclosed in a Chinese Patent No CN201120275304, which includes an insulating body provided with receiving slots, conductive terminals received in the receiving slots and a metal frame arranged at the periphery of the receiving slots and insert-molded in the insulating body. The metal frame has a shielding effect on the conductive terminals. The second crosstalk inhibition manner: a crosstalk inhibition structure is arranged in the insulating body, such as an electrical connector disclosed in a Chinese Patent No. CN201310212176, which includes an insulating body and a terminal assembly received in the insulating body. The terminal assembly includes multiple conductive terminals arrayed in rows, a metal sheet provided with multiple through holes for the conductive terminals to pass through, and an insulating member for fixing the conductive terminals and the metal sheet. Each conductive terminal has a retaining portion retained in the insulating member, a first elastic arm arranged in a manner of extending upward from the retaining portion and a second elastic arm arranged in a manner of extending downward from the retaining portion. The first elastic arms and the second elastic arms are symmetrically arranged relative to the metal sheet, thereby alleviating signal crosstalk between the conductive terminals.
However, the two electrical connectors at least have the following disadvantages: in order to alleviate the crosstalk problem between the terminals, the metal frame is arranged at the periphery of the insulating body or the metal sheet is arranged in the insulating body, so that parts of the electrical connector are increased, and the molding difficulty and the production cost of the electrical connector are increased.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.